Painted Pink
by AyakashiTomoe
Summary: The New Team 7 has captured Sasuke. The feelings once shared among the group, gone. Now their goal was just to return him to Konoha and be done with the hurt. But on their way their pink haired medic disappeared, leaving no trace. Well there was one clue; a single black feather. Mostly Canon. Mass. Itcahi is alive. ItaSak with slight one sided SasSak.
1. Prologue

**Hello All! Please do be kind to me as this is my first fanfiction, like, ever! I am not very good with grammar and structure so I could use a beta-reader! Anywho All disclaimers apply. I wish I could say I owned the Naruto gang, but I do not.**  
><strong>Still here ya go! Tell me what you think!<strong>

Prologue

Red eyes. Swirling Tomoe. That is the sight that greeted her that faithful day. The day she found him once again, standing against her and her blond comrade. She made sure to avoid eye contact but still looked him in the face as she spoke. Her voice filled with a hurtful rage.

"Once again, I ask you to just come home, Sasuke. Forget this mess and just come back with us!" She yelled her hand cluching the dagger hard in her small hand. She was tired of fighting against him, tired of seeing him behave as if he was above them, above those who loved him. She was just sick of it!

"Oh Sa-Ku-Ra. Are you still chasing my shadow? Are you really still that weak love-sick girl from all those years ago?" He asked with no emotion in his smooth deep voice. "Or are you just brain-dead?" He watched and waited for her eyes to fill with tears, her hands to release the dagger and her hands to come to her chest as she had always done. However, this was not what had happened. WHat he saw scared even him.

Sakura lowered her gaze from him, her pink bangs now shielding her eyes. She did drop the dagger as he thought but she clenched her fists and a green glow of her chakra began spinning around her fists. Sasuke watched as Naruto, Kakashi and Sai all jumped back out-of-the-way for whatever her response would be. Naruto with a smug look on his face. Suddenly the small girl roared and slammed her fist into the ground, creating a large fissure. One that had he not reacted the moment she hit the ground, would have taken him whole and killed him.

"Well shit, Sakura. You have grown... if only just." He mocked out word when inside he was freaking the crap out. This girl who had had disregarded, this girl who was useless for years before he left, this girl who now could easily be compared to a Sannin now, just as he could. He watched from the air as her cold gaze turned to him again, and he could not help but swallow hard. When had her gaze towards him been so heartless. It stung.

"You mistake me Sasuke. I do not wish you back for my sake. I wish you back so you can atone for what you did to my brother and our home. I just thought that I'd catch a traitorious fly with more honey then vinegar." She sneered, her body suddenly in the air right beside him. WIth no time to react he felt several kunai dig into his skin and stick, but that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was the sudden weakness he felt.

"P-poison?" He managed to get out before his world fell black and his body began to fall from the sky. His jump no longer supported by his chakra. Sadly even as he fell to the earth no one moved to slow his fall, no, not even Naruto this time. They'd all had enough. All of thier hearts were now numb towards thier once friend or brother. As soon as the dust cleared from his downed body they all surrounded him.

"Geez, Ugly. I will have to remember not to piss you off you harlot." Sai's voice broke the silence and instead of an angered sound, Sakura had started laughing.

"You'd better Sai. Remember that I used to love this fool." She smiled before bending over to check to male sure that their target was still breathing. After a few seconds she nodded to Kakashi and stood back up. He was fine but would be sore when he awoke. And sadly for him, it'd be in a cell back home.

"Well it is finally done. Lets return and get him taken care of." Kakashi stated without much emotion of his own. The foolish boy was like a son to him, just as Naruto was and Sakura his daughter. So his heart was full of a sadness the others could not quite understand. Sure, Naruto saw him as a brother and Sakura had once seen him as the man she wanted to be with, but neither held such feeling any more as Kakashi did.


	2. Chapter 1 Captured

Chapter 1 Taken

As they ran the four took note of everything around them. The trees had no wind whipping them about, no animals made a sound and the ground looked to far away. Suddenly Kakashi stilled and held up his hand for the others to do the same. The remaining three did as he commanded and stilled. Naruto just behing Kakashi on the right, Sai the left and Sakura bringing u the back. They had all noticed it. Something was off. As they all ganced around it then hit them all. This was a genjustus, but not just any ordinary one, this was caused by an advanced sharingon. So advanced it was even resilent to Kakshi's own eye and Sakura's breaking jutsu.

"B-but.. h-how?" Naruto's voice asked, the dumbfounded tone mimiced everyone's thoughts. Yet, no one could answer him. No one knew what or how this had happened, nor could they figure out whom.

No one could see the red eyes watching them, more importantly, one of them. His eyes were locked onto his target as the blurred pink hair was unmistakeable. The male didn't have to see much else with his failing vision, just that bright pink. He watched as the group looked around, their guard up. He could barely see their turning heads.

"Sakura. Can you sense anything around us?" Kakashi asked never looking back at her. He didn't need to as the girl always had his back, his six as she put it once.

"No sensei. I can not sense a thing. Not even our own chak-" She never got the chance to finish that statement as she suddenly fell from the tree and disappeared from the others completely. The controller of the fake world having released her from his hold in his gentjutsu, but not reeasing his hold on her mind just yet. He knew when she woke she would fight him tooth and nail.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried as his sister just vanished before his eyes, leaving no actual trace of her ever being there. Not even a strand of her pink hair.

-I-I-I** Back In Reality.** -I-I-I  
>A raven haired male cradled a limp female body close to his own. He clutched her as if she was a very delicate prize to keep safe. He brought his face close to hers, just so he can see her features clearly. The delicate arch of her nose, her soft round face, her full kissable lips parted as she breathed and that pink hair he found so hard to ignore. He soon found his hand resting on her throat as he watched her sleep. Anyone looking in would call the actions affectionate, almost loving.<p>

"Sa-Ku-Ra..." Was all the stoic male said before both his form and hers disappeared in a swarm of black feathers. Leaving behind only one clue as to what had happened, leaving it behind so her comrades, who were out cold, had a slight idea.

All the while his fading vision was focused on the pinkete, never once did his gaze ever leave her form. Even has the two arrived at his lonely home, he never looked away and he never released her. As much as he'd never admit it, he enjoyed holding her form in his embrace, without her fighting him, however, that would be short lived as he could feel her fighting to wake.

Fifteen minutes passed and the girl he held so close began to succeed in her fight to wake and the stoic being had no choice but to place her on the bed he had set up for her, in the room he had no choice but to prepare. He could not have his prize escaping him, now could he? Not after he spent so much time obsessing, planning and waiting for her. This little girl had even broken his normal calm.

Sakura's once limp form started to shift only slightly on the bed and her perfect lips parted so a groan could escape. Itachi's eyes remained glued to her form, taking in every blurred movement of her lithe form. He watched as those emerald orbs of her slowly opened. It was like someone had placed a thin layer of fog over his eyes. It was blurry so the sharp details were missing but he could still see her clearly.

Slowly Sakura's eyes opened and her elbows pushed her upper body to a half sitting half laying position. She was confused, lost and had a bit of memory loss. Sadly a bit was an understatement. The poor girl had suffered the after effects of his new gentjutsu, one he'd developed just for her capture. He watched as her clouded eyes rose to her form and sighed. He was ready should this happen.

Itachi bent down to become level with her, a ghost of a smile crossing his features. He got closer to her face and cocked his head. Sakura's head tilted as well and she smiled like a child would. "Hello, my dear. How are you feeling?" He asked his voice still emotionless but soft. He watched as the smile fell and she tried to think about his question, her face trurning away as she thought. It didn't take her too long before she looked back at him and tested her voice.

"I-I d-don't know. I-I can't... I-I can't.." Her brows drew together, eyes watered and lips pouted. She was scared, she knew very little of what happened, who she was and who the being before her was. All in all the genjutsu took more from her than he expected, but the good thing was the effects were temporary. Taking a deep breath Itachi leaned closer to her til their lips were a mere hair width apart. He watched as the confused girl remained where she was , staring at him. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his lips and all he had to do was lean a bit more to capture those lips he wanted as bad as he did. Yet, he pulled back and patted her on the head.

"Your name.. Do you remember it?" His voice still held no emotion but remained soft. Sakura blinked in confusion but nodded softly.

"S-Sakura... I think is my name. I am 18 years old. B-but..." Her eyes welled up again and a fat tear rolled down her cheek. Itachi watched at the offending thing trail down her cheek til it hit her neck. He found he could not keep his normal resolve with her tears, her sadness, so he felt his mask drop and he quickly pressed his lips against her in an effort to get those damned things to stop. He hated her sadness.

The kiss was not gentle, it was not sweet, no it was rough, demanding. As he pressed against her harshly, his hand left hand drifted to her hip, while his right hand drifted from her neck to her cheek. His actions got harder, filled with a want he could not sate. He was in a lustful trance. Soon, however it was broken by a soft moan from her. He stilled, his eyes widened and he pulled back. He almost took it to far, he almost took her while she was vulnerable. And that fact made his mask slam back into place and he pulled himself from her...


End file.
